


nest

by susurruses (subsequence)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/pseuds/susurruses
Summary: Mark is fine with not being the leader. There's something about Jinyoung, though.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	nest

**Author's Note:**

> we were chatting about a/b/o in the got7 discord server and sorcha said, "an alpha who nests bc they were raised by two omega parents," so. here's this!

Mark is fine with not being the leader. Omega status aside, it's never been in his personality to place himself at the front, and adjusting to being the eldest in a Korean group has been plenty to handle already. With the privileges come the expectations, a weight Mark's never had to bear before.

There's something about Jinyoung, though. Which is probably strange, really, since the boy had finally presented late as an alpha. Maybe it's because he spent so long playing up a sweet omega image for JJ Project's concept. Maybe it's because he grew up in a family of omegas. Maybe it's just because he's Jinyoung, and that means being doted on and cherished regardless of status or age.

Whatever it is, Mark doesn't feel the same rush of irritation when Jinyoung has outbursts as when the other alphas do (or hotheaded betas like Jaebeom, for that matter). Jinyoung doesn't have an alpha's bulk yet, but there's wiry strength corded along his slender limbs and he can hold his own in a tussle.

It breaks Mark's heart a little to watch him fight.

There's no winner in these fights. There never is. Just a bunch of boys brimming with hormones with no outlet other than working harder, harder, harder—until someone snaps and the whole chain breaks and they're all plummeting together.

The other alphas usually work off their residual anger, heading to the gym or practice rooms. But Jinyoung always retreats to his room to lick his wounds. His roommates know better than to enter until Jinyoung comes out himself.

Mark has never been a fan of soothing alphas' egos, so he's always joined the rest of the team in leaving Jinyoung alone. Today, though—there had been something about the way Jinyoung had snapped and snarled that sounded almost like a cry and his strength had been less about his usual cleverness and more about a wild frenzy that had gripped him.

Mark hesitates for a moment before knocking on the closed bedroom door. "Jinyoungie?"

There's no response. If it were anyone other than Jinyoung, Mark would leave it be—but it is Jinyoung, so he quietly turns the knob and swings the door open.

Jinyoung's room is never exactly pristine, but now every blanket and sheet from his bed is wrapped around him in a snug spiral. Mark can spot some sweaters and scarves in the mix too.

Jinyoung stares at him with wide, wary eyes, but he hasn't yelled at Mark to leave yet, so he'll take that as a good sign. As Mark draws closer, Jinyoung's mouth opens and closes several times, as if he's grasping for something to say and coming up short.

Finally, he says, "I'm just...cold, hyung."

"Jinyoungie." Mark sits next to him on the bed. "I'm not some alpha or beta you can lie to. I have eyes."

Jinyoung pulls his cocoon up tighter so only the button of his nose, his tired eyes, and a messy tuft of hair peek out. He looks so small that every instinct in Mark cries out to hold him, to drag every blanket in the dorm into this bed and build a nest with walls high enough to block out the world beyond.

Instead, he tugs gently at where Jinyoung is holding the comforter in a death grip. "It's better if it's looser," he says quietly. "It's not like swaddling a pup, it's more about being comfortable. And together."

Jinyoung is still frowning, but he lets Mark pull the tangled mess of blankets and clothing from around him and start to rearrange it.

It's so different from their usual dynamic. Usually, Jinyoung is the one babbling and Mark is the one listening, even if the sentences are sometimes peppered with words he doesn't understand. Now, Jinyoung is small and silent as Mark evens out the spread of the comforter. He watches Mark wind it around them, fluff it up and bolster it with a supplemental sweater where it sags.

"Did your sisters do this with you?" Mark asks. Jinyoung nods, his knees pulled up to his chest. "My mom always did it with me."

"But you're an omega," Jinyoung mumbles.

Mark shrugs. "Who wouldn't like being cozy? No reason to overthink it." He scoots closer until his knee is pressed to Jinyoung's. "My mom always used to hold me. Do you want—"

Before he can finish his question, Jinyoung is diving into his lap and burying his face in the belly of his sweatshirt. Mark huffs out a fond laugh. There's a muffled noise from where Jinyoung is swallowed by fabric and Mark says, "I couldn't hear that."

Jinyoung pulls back slightly, his face pink. "My sisters," he says without quite looking Mark in the eye, "always pet my hair."

Mark's hand settles on Jinyoung's head, guiding him back to snuggling against his belly. "Of course."

Jinyoung makes a tiny noise, lets out a shuddering exhale, and curls in tighter on himself. His fingers tangle and cling at Mark's sweatshirt, the calming, herbal scent of omega filling the nest now that Mark's here.

"I've got you, Jinyoungie," Mark murmurs. His fingers stroke Jinyoung's hair, steady and soft. "I've got you."


End file.
